Family
by Meltingstones
Summary: Chrome's hiding something from Mukuro and he wants to know what it is.


I apologize for the long wait of 'My Dear Dear Vampire' upcoming chapter, _'School'._ I was sinking in my projects, datelines and writer's block. However I begged and pleaded with my muse, she refused to give me any inspiration for it and instead, struck me with this story. Hope you all will enjoy it and continue to be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

''Seriously, she's such an unlovable child!''

''Shh... Nagi can hear you.''

''No she can't, she sound asleep upstairs. Really, I don't know what was she thinking, embarrassing me in front of all my friends! Now that loud mouth Takana would be telling anyone who would listen to her about Nagi how ungracious Nagi was! Think how badly that would reflect on us!''

''She's your child from your previous marriage isn't she? If you dislike her so much, why did you bring her with you?''

Because that brute of my ex-husband pushed on me. Really, I should have left her with the Sawadas or put her in an orphanage.''

Then you should have thought of that before marrying me. Seriously, after a long day at work, don't come and complain all this to me. I'm going to bed.''

''Dear, listen to me...''

As the master bedroom door clicked, signaling the door was closed, out of the shadows from the top of the stairs came a small figure with shoulder length dark purple hair. Wearing a too long dressing gown for her small frame, she tugged the remaining steps to her bedroom where she was thought to have been sound asleep.

In the dark of her room lighted only by the full moon shining gently from her her window, Nagi stared into the deep dark night wondering if she was really an unwanted, unlovable child just like her mother said she was. The last thought that cross her mind before she fell asleep was that wouldn't it be nice to have a family that would accept who she was and love her for it.

* * *

Someone call the ambulance! That car just skidded and turn over! Oh lord, are there any survivors?''

''Quick, someone help me pull this child out, she still breathing!''

''Are the adults still alive?''

''They're...''

* * *

''Where am I?'' Nagi woke to find herself staring at a white ceiling, her body aching all over. Memories began pouring into her, her eyes widen as she remembered the landing upside down, blood flowing all over, her parents laying still before her.

''Ah, you're finally awake, you had all of us worried for quite a while,'' a boy who looked no older than fourteen said as he approached her bed.

Panic shone through Nagi's eyes as the boy came nearer, her body's first instinct was to run away. She had always been awkward with people, even those in her family that was why she did not get along with her mother. Trapped in a body that could not move, Nagi's look of horror had the boy bursting with laughter.

She closed her eyes in fear as she saw the boy raised a hand towards her. Waiting for the sharp impact of a slap like those given by her mother when she was frustrated with Nagi's unresponsiveness, she was surprised to find a hand patting her head gently. It was so warm and familiar that Nagi cried. Like the sky which encompasses everything, he seemed to have broke though her defenses in just that single instance.

''There, there. You must been scared,'' the boy smiled gently, sitting by her bedside while he continued to pat her head. ''I'm sorry to tell you that your parents have past away in the car crash.''

Strange, Nagi thought. Even though she was not close with them, upon hearing that she had lost them, her heart was gnawing with pain. The tears that was drying up began to flow freely again, worse than before.

''I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, your distant cousin older than you by a year. Well, I'm supposed to call the doctor once you're awake but that can wait for a little longer. After all, you should calm down first...'' as Tsuna droned on, Nagi was lulled back to sleep. It was strange, but for the first time in her life, Nagi felt like there was a place she finally belonged.

* * *

''It's sweet,'' Nagi said as she savored the dark substance. It slowly melted on her tongue, bringing out its rich and thick texture.

''I'm glad you liked it,'' Tsuna said as he sighed with relieved. ''You won't believe the trouble I went to through to obtain it.''

Looking at the simple yet classic round tin before her, Nagi looked at her cousin with doubt.

''Hey! Don't look down on that simple tin! If you must know, I had it send all the way from Italy, that is a really expensive brand of chocolates that I asked grandpa to sent!''

Giggling, Nagi leaned forward and gave Tsuna a peak on his cheek. ''Thank you Tsuna-nii.''

''You're welcome,'' Tsuna smiled with a slight blush. ''Now then, mom ordered me to asked you what would like to have for your bedroom decoration.''

''… Tsuna-nii, I would like to live by myself if that's possible.''

''Why?''

''It's not that I don't like living with your family its just that... I'm not used...''

Tsuna gave an understanding smile before patting on Nagi's head. ''I understand, but please, at least let me arrange for you a place to stay.''

''But I don't want to trouble you,'' Nagi protested.

''Nonsense! You're like a little a sister to me. I just want make sure that you're safe. Besides, even though your injuries are almost healed, your condition worries me. Please, can't you put me at ease?''

''Alright then Tsuna-nii.''

* * *

''Chrome, what are you waiting here for?'' Chikusa asked with Ken beside him. Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, second years who studies in Kokuyou High, while Chrome was still in her first year.

''My pick-up,'' Chrome replied as she glance at her watch again. ''I've already told Lancia-san that I would be back late today.''

Lancia, who owns several apartments and buildings had decided to convert one of those into an apartment building while renting out the rooms at a reasonable price. Thus it somehow or rather became a dorm for Kokuyou High students as the price notwithstanding, the apartment was just a ten minutes walk to their school. Currently, both Chikusa and Ken lived there along with a third year, Rokudo Mukuro and a first year called Flan from Kokuyou Middle which was stationed just opposite of Kokuyou High.

Chikusa was just about asked who was it when a motorcycle brake in front of them.

''Are you trying to kill us?!'' Ken yelled.

''Sorry Chrome, that baseball freak wouldn't let me go no matter what,'' the cyclist apologized after removing his helmet, ignoring Ken.

''Gokudera-nii, we're really late,'' Chrome complained.

''I said I was sorry didn't I? Here, put on your helmet, if we don't hurry up, that pervert Shamal might leave.''

''And whose fault would that be?'' Chrome asked while she seated herself behind Gokudera.

''That baseball freak,'' Gokudera answered calmly as he started the engine.

''Chikusa, Ken, I'll see you back later tonight then,'' Chrome called out as the motorcycle sped away.

''Kaki-pi, what do you think that stupid girl is hiding from us?'' Ken asked as he stared at the disappearing motorcycle. ''I bet all my snacks that that guy is from Namimori High.''

''Who knows? Though for certain that was Gokudera Hayato from Namimori High,'' Chikusa confirmed while pushing up his specs. ''Let's keep an lookout anyway, Mukuro-sama might want to know. Let's head back, I want to sleep.''

''Kaki-pi, wait!''

* * *

''Chrome, I heard that you went off with a Namimori High student the other day,'' Rokudo Mukuro said as enjoyed his morning coffee while reading a new book he had recently purchased.

Its has been three weeks since the day Gokudera had went to pick Chrome up. Since then, Chikusa and Ken or rather mostly Ken had been asking her what was her relationship with him. Chrome had told them the same thing all over again and again, though Chikusa and Ken did not seem to believe her answer.

''You meant Gokudera-nii? He's a family friend. My cousin asked me help him retrieved a package with Gokudera-nii,'' Chrome replied as calmly as she could. After all, she was not really lying about the fact that Tsuna-nii had asked Gokudera-nii to accompany her though their trip was altogether for a different reason.

''I see...'' Mukuro said, his face hidden behind his book making Chrome nervous as she could not make out his thoughts. ''Well then, why don't you go and change? We're going to Kokuyo Land in less than half an hour.''

''We are?'' Chrome asked wonderingly since Mukuro has always dislike those kind of noisy and crowded place.

''I promised the little one I would,'' Mukuro sighed.

''Master, you wouldn't be such a villain and go back on your promise would you?'' Flan suddenly appeared out of no where asking.

''I just said we will be leaving in less than half an hour didn't I?'' Mukuro asked annoyed. Really, what had possessed him to promised Flan to bring him to the theme park if he ever did score full marks on all his tests. ''Go and get ready!''

''Yes,'' Flan replied dully. ''Come on woman, let's go pack a picnic,'' Flan ordered as he reached out for Chrome only to be hit by a flying book out of no where. ''Master, that hurt,'' Flan cried out with no expression, clutching his big apple hat.

''Sorry, my hand slipped.'' Mukuro said, drinking his coffee nonchalantly. ''Anyway we're going to a theme park not an outing, there no need to prepare for a picnic.''

''Oh, that's right.''

''Erm Mukuro-sama,'' Chrome began, ''Would it be possible for me to meet you guys at the theme park later? I have something I need to do...''

''Is it important? What is it?''

''Well...'' Chrome hesitated, averting her eyes from the two pair of eyes watching her.

''If its not that much of an importance, then postpone it. After all, it's not everyday just the three of us get to be together for the day.''

''This is just like a father and mother taking their son out on an family outing,'' Flan pointed out only to be hit by another book.

* * *

''What should we go on next?'' Flan wondered aloud as he clasp hold onto both Mukuro and Chrome's hand firmly, saying that he would be lost if there was no one to hold him, much to Mukuro's annoyance. ''Ah!'' Flan cried out as he suddenly ran off, leaving Mukuro and Chrome behind.

''Flan!'' Chrome called out worriedly.

''Don't worry Chrome, Flan won't be lost so easily,'' Mukuro assured her. ''He should have wore his apple hat,'' Mukuro mumbled to himself. As soon as those words left him, Flan came running back dragging a man behind him.

Upon releasing that man, Flan rushed up and grabbed hold of Mukuro and Chrome's hands again, pulling them to his height and close to him, resulting their three faces were almost sticking together.

''Smile,'' the man called out before flashing a camera before them. ''Here, that would be ten dollars please,'' the man, handing Flan three photos of their _family_ portrait. ''You guys really make a handsome family.''

''Thanks,'' Flan said as he handed the man the money. ''Look master, our family portrait,'' Flan said, handing one to Mukuro while the other to Chrome.

''You brat,'' Mukuro said, raising his fist ready to hit the boy only to be stop by Chrome as she kissed Flan on the cheek.

''You are welcome,'' Flan said as he touched his cheek happily. ''Master for my reward I want two caramel apples from that store,'' Flan pointed to the cart selling caramel apples not far from them. ''We'll be waiting over by that bench under the tree then,'' he said without waiting for Mukuro to answer, he dragged Chrome over to the bench.

''Wait a mi...'' Mukuro began but they were already gone. Seriously, what reward? Doing something so unnecessary, Mukuro thought as he pocketed the photo carefully.

''Flan, maybe I should have went to buy those apples instead,'' Chrome started.

''But master looked like he really wanted to buy it.''

''Is that so?'' Chrome chuckled softly. Really, she should have went to see Shamal despite what Mukuro-sama said, but she supposed if she missed one check-up it would not be that bad.

''Chrome, what are you doing here?'' a familiar voice suddenly call out her.

''Lambo, I-Pin! Are you here alone? Isn't there anyone accompanying you?''

''We're already ten, we don't need any guardians,'' Lambo cried out proudly. ''Besides aren't you supposed to see Shamal now? What are you doing here?''

''I postponed my appointment with him,'' Chrome replied while eying Flan, who seems to be absorbing their conversation intently, worriedly.

''But Tsuna said mppf!'' Lambo who was so close to spilling her secret was suddenly silenced by the quiet I-Pin who had covered his moth with her hand.

''Lambo, don't bother Chrome! We'll be leaving now, Chrome, just don't forget to see Shamal soon ok?''

''Yes, thank you I-Pin.'' Chrome smiled gratefully to her retreating form along with Lambo whose mouth was still being covered.

''Whose that broccoli cow and pigtail?'' Flan asked curiously.

''Family friends.''

''Ah-huh~'' came Flan disbelieving answer.

''…''

The awkward silence was broken as Mukuro came along with two caramel apples just as ordered. He handed one to Flan and the other to Chrome.

''Master, isn't that one mine too?'' Flan asked, pointing to the apple Chrome was holding onto.

''Idiot! Do you want to have a stomach ache? One is more than enough!'' Mukuro scolded as he sat down beside Flan. ''Besides Chrome, you're looking quite pale this few days, not enough sugar in you?''

''N-No... Nothing of that sort,'' Chrome answered nervously before biting into her apple aware that the two of them were watching her intently just like before.

* * *

''Chikusa, Ken, have you seen Chrome?''

''Not since after school,'' Ken replied after pausing his game while Chikusa continued to sleep soundly. ''A guy wearing Namimori's uniform came to pick her up.''

''Is that so,'' Mukuro was irritated much to his annoyance. He hated when he was missing information. What was the girl doing, going out so often these days. Mukuro wondered if that was the reason Chrome was looking paler and paler with each passing day. ''Was the guy who came to pick her up the same guy as before?''

''No, this guy looked as stupid as her.''

''Explain.''

''He had this pathetic feel, I can't really explain but he's like the type who hates fighting and is a big pushover but that Miss Stupid really look happy when she saw him.''

''Is that so... Anyway, call me when she reaches home.''

* * *

''Lancia, do you know where Chrome is? It's already ten pm and she's still not back yet,'' Chikusa asked.

''Her condition must have taken for a worse if he didn't allow her to come back,'' Lancia mumbled to himself.

''What did you just say?''

''She called a while ago saying that she will be staying with her cousin for tonight.''

''I didn't hear the phone ring,'' Chikusa questioned.

''She called my cell.''

''Why didn't she just call the house phone?''

''Maybe it's because she didn't want you to question her reasons like you're questioning me now.''

''I see, well then goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

''Master, where's Chrome? She hasn't come back since a week ago,'' Flan asked.

''I'm aware of that, she didn't even go to school,'' Mukuro was extremely annoyed now, not to mention worried even if he did not show it. Lancia had refused to give them anywhere information regarding Chrome, saying that she was staying with her family as a crisis came up and won't be coming back for a while.

''Flan, go call Chikusa and Ken, we're going out.''

''Where?''

''Namimori High.''

* * *

''Mukuro-san, that's the guy the stupid girl was last seen with,'' Ken pointed out as a weak-looking boy flanked by two taller ones walked towards the gate.

''You in the centre,'' Mukuro called out when the trio neared them.

''What do you what with the tenth?'' one of the boys bark out, stepping in front of the weak-looking boy.

''Gokudera, it's all right,'' the boy assured him. ''I'm Sawada Tsuna, is there anything I can help you with?''

So this is Chrome's cousin, Mukuro thought as he took in the boy before him. He really has no presence. ''Where is Chrome Dukuro?''

Tsuna regarded them with silence. ''You must be her housemates,'' without waiting for them to confirm, Tsuna continued. ''Before I tell you where she is, tell me, has she been showing any signs of illness?''

''You bastard, are you playing with us?'' Ken barked out ready to attack Tsuna only to be stopped by Chikusa.

''No, she hasn't,'' Mukuro answered calmly.

''I see...''

''Erm master,'' Flan suddenly spoke up causing everyone to look at him. ''After that day at the theme park, she had a really high fever. Even after the fever was over, she was always feeling fatigued. She skipped her most of her meals and only ate chocolates.''

''Flan! Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Mukuro demanded angrily.

''Because she told me not to,'' Flan said, almost crying. ''Is she already dead?''

''Flan!''

''Stop shouting at him, I can only imagine, its just like her to do such a thing. Really, that silly girl,'' Tsuna sighed as he gave Flan a apply flavored candy. ''Here you go, Nagi told me your favorite fruit was apple.

''Sniff, sniff... Thank you,''

''Nagi?'' Mukuro asked.

''Ah, it slipped out. I'm supposed to only call her that only when we're alone. I must really be tired I guess,'' scratching the back his head, Tsuna explained. ''Chrome's real name. After her parents passed away, she wanted to start anew, so she change her name and everything.''

''Even if she did change her name, I can't imagine her present self any different from her past self,'' Mukuro frowned, really that silly, naive girl.

''There really was no difference,'' Tsuna agreed. ''If you really want to see her, follow me.''

''Tenth, is it really wise? After all, Chrome didn't want any of them to know.''

''There, there. I'm sure Tsuna knows what he's doing,'' the other boy by Tsuna side who was silent all along suddenly spoke up.

''Shut up baseball freak! I'm not asking you!''

''Yamamoto's right. I do know what I'm doing. After all, if I don't let them see Nagi now, they might never see her again.''

''Tenth...''

* * *

''Is she in coma?''

''Flan, stop saying such unlucky stuff!'' Ken chastised.

''Well, she's been unconscious for a week so yes, you could say she's in coma,'' Tsuna agreed.

''What is she suffering from?'' Mukuro asked, straight to the point.

''Chronic lymphocytic leukemia, in short, CLL,'' someone suddenly answered as Tsuna was about to.

''Who are you?'' Mukuro asked, eying the shabby man in a white coat in with suspicion.

''Chrome-chan's doctor, Shamal. Come, shall we go to my office to talk? Let's not disrupted Chrome-chan's sleep,'' Shamal said, already leading the way out.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Mukuro followed him. Everyone went along except Flan who stayed behind, saying he wanted to watch over Chrome.

''Well, to make the long story short, Chrome-chan's suffering from a type of cancer where there is an excessive build up of white blood cells which attacks the red blood cells,'' Shamal started as soon as everyone was seated in his office. ''If she receives the treatment and all is well, she has a seventy-five percent chance of survival for the next five years. With me so far?''

''What happens after the next five years?'' Mukuro frowned, feeling that he would not the answer they gave.

''She'll most probably die,'' Shamal answered calmly.

''What? She'll die even after the treatment? Then what's the use of it?'' Ken questioned.

''Ken, calm down.''

''Mukuro-sama...''

''But she has the chance of living for the next five years, so what are you waiting for to give her the treatment?''

''You think we didn't want to? Chrome's type of leukemia can't be treated early since it won't help her at all. Now's the time for it but we're missing something important,'' Gokudera grouched out, frustrated.

''Missing?''

''Chrome-chan needs a bone marrow transplant but we could not find a suitable donor for her yet,'' Shamal explained.

''So long its the same blood type, its suitable?''

''It's does not work that way, even within family members with the same blood type, there's still a low chance of finding the right one,'' Shamal said, glancing at Tsuna downcast face. ''But since we're desperate, we could give a try. Do you have anybody in mind?''

''Yes, me,'' Mukuro announced.

* * *

''Where am I?'' Chrome woke to find herself staring at a white ceiling, her body aching all over. All she could remember was after a check up session with Shamal, she had fainted. Wondering what had happened next, she turned towards a voice who called her _Nagi_.

''Mukuro-sama, why are you here? How did you know?''

''Your cousin told me everything,'' Mukuro sighed as he seated himself next to her. ''You a foolish girl, why hide it from me?''

''Because it doesn't have anything to do with you.''

Mukuro's eye twitch, really, and after all the worry she had cause him, she said it had nothing to do with him? ''Listen to me Nagi, your bone marrow transplant was successful.''

''Huh? Who?''

''Me.''

Chrome's eyes widen.

''Since I saved your life, your belong to me, you hear? Every strand of your hair to the tip of your toes, it's all mine.''

''Mukuro-sama...''

''Don't you ever dare try to hid anything from me ever again.''

Smiling sweetly, Chrome answered him with a soft yes before falling asleep again.

* * *

_Seven years later..._

''Master, why must I bring these brats along with me?'' Flan wined, his much looking forward day at Kokuyo Land spoiled by the fact that he must bring along the four year old twins with him.

''Because you promised me you would,'' Mukuro reminded. Finally, a quiet day with his Nagi alone and no one to interrupt them.

''I'm so sorry Flan to take up your free day, maybe I should...'' Nagi began only to be stopped by Mukuro.

''No you don't,'' Mukuro ordered her. ''Flan just take the twins and go, don't you there lose them at the theme park!''

''Lose them while they're wearing my hats? Impossible.''

''Then get going,'' Mukuro said, kicking them out of the house.

''Mukuro-sama, isn't it unfair to stick Flan with the kids, after all I'm sure there are things he would want to do mppf! Aah... Mukuro-sama...''

''What's unfair is that I never get to have any free time with you! Why don't we take this chance to make a sister for the twins? A girl would be nice, wouldn't it? Those twins having asking me to get them a sister, saying they want to have a cute sister to play with.''

''Mukuro-sama...''

* * *

My first _Hitman Reborn_ story finish :D

I wondered how was it?

The flow this time was not too bad, though I think I could have done better.

I had originally intended this to be a Mukuro bullying Chrome story with Tsuna and Chrome still as cousins and Mukuro getting jealous at Tsuna's close relationship with Chrome. Though it somehow or rather turn out this way.

Please note at the part where Mukuro asked if _so long its the same blood type, its suitable _there onwards, its purely made up. I don't really know how the exact treatment works.

Well then, please leave lots of reviews as usual, thanks.


End file.
